Three's a Crowd
by Death Dealer Vampier
Summary: Kai and Tala want Tyson, to make them a trio. . Will they succeed? YAOI, FLUFF! KaixTalaxTakao, Reix?
1. Chapter One

DDV: Here's a new story from me! Pairings? Ooh, read on dear friend! Summary? You'll have to wait and see, won't you?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade... So don't sue me, I only own my storyline. Not the wonderful bishies! -cries-

* * *

The sun shone down in a blazing rage, casting shadows all around and creating hazes of heat to swirl up from the ground. 

'Nothing like a picnic in the middle of August...' Rei thought to himself as he jammed another chocolate biscuit into his mouth. Kyouju and the neko-jin sat on the soft grass, awaiting the arrival of Max and Takao.

"Hey Rei!" The aforementioned boys chorused, running up to the raven-haired teen, their faces full of excitement.

"About time, guys!" Rei replied, flashing his tiger-like fangs with a grin.

"We got here as fast as we could!" Max fired back, looking over to a very tired and heavily breathing Takao. The boy wasn't fazed for long though, when he caught sight of the food. Everyone rolled their eyes as he plopped down to sit beside Rei and took an insanely large bite out of a ham sandwich.

"Uhm...so Kyouju, where's the next tournament gonna be held?" Max asked, unable to sit down from his obvious enthusiasm as he bounced about grinning.

"We're off to the sunny capital of Russia." Dizzy answered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Wow, really?" Takao questioned, suddenly looking very interested.

"No, I was kidding, it's going to be held on Mars." If Dizzy had eyes, she would have rolled them. "Yes, really, numbscull."

Rei chuckled a little at that. Dizzy always had her ways of making him laugh, even in his foulest moods. Not that he was in a bad mood today. The weather was the nicest it had been all year, and to be told they were going to Russia made it that little bit better.

"That's really cool! Agh, I gotta go take a shower guys, I'm going up to my room! See ya later!" Max told them, shaking Rei from his thoughts.

Kenny agreed and followed Max up the stairs to his own room, that he shared with the ever-popular Kai. After making sure the others had left, Takao sat down behind Rei, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his neck fondly. Rei leaned into his boyfriends touch moaning involuntarily. The sound fell upon deaf ears as Rei continued to nibble and suck at the sweet flesh before him.

They were suddenly interrupted by the arrival of Kai and Tala, who stopped talking when they caught sight of the young teens. Rei and Tyson sprang apart, looking immensely obvious.

"Don't stop on our accounts." Tala sniggered.

"Ugh, get lost Tala!" Takao retorted as he and his koi made their way up the stairs in the same direction Max and Kyouju had not too long ago...

* * *

Glossary: 

Takao - Tyson

Kyouju - Kenny

Koi - lover

DDV: So, what do you think? Reviews please!


	2. Chapter Two

DDV: Hey, I'm back to write another chappie of Mine! But guess you know that if you read this... -sweatdrop-

Takao: Who are you going to pair me with?

Rei: ME!

Kai & Tala: NO, US!

DDV: Guys, calm down! If your nice to me then I'll give Takao to you, k? But if you're not then I'll give him to Bryan or Max or... Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUN! ...HILARY!

Kai, Tala & Rei: NOOOO!

DDV: On with the fic!

* * *

Kai and Tala found themselves sitting on Kai's bed, after deciding this was the best place to talk in privacy. Tala was laid on his front, kicking his legs about in a lazy manner, while Kai was sat cross-legged looking down at the red-head. They were talking about Tyson for the second time that day...

"Well, we want Takao to be with us, right?" Tala asked Kai, contemplating to himself. Kai nodded in response, tracing a slender finger down the older boys spine, making him shiver in pleasure. "Okay... But what are we going to do about it?" He continued after some time. "Takao is with Rei..." Tala stated with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"We'll just have to break them up." The younger teen replied, as if it were a simple task.

"But how?" The red-head questioned again.

"Well..." Kai furrowed his brow in thought. "I have an idea..." He began.

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

"Well, if you'd let me finish, Mister Impatient!" Kai glowered at him playfully. "We'll tell Takao that Rei doesn't really love him at all, and he's just using him to feel like someone loves him. Then who will be there to comfort him..?" Kai smirked. The redhead smirked too.

"We will."

Kai nodded, "That's right. So, let's set this plan in motion, huh?"

* * *

DDV: Yay, cliffie! Muahahahahahaha!

Tala: You're insane.

Tyson: Yuh-huh!

DDV: Hey guys, I need help; I can't decide who to give Takao to... Rei or Tala and Kai (For a threesome .). So what do you think? What should I do? Review and tell me please and thanks!


	3. Chapter Three

DDV: Thanks to all who reviewed! -Huggles-

Takao: -sweatdrop-

DDV: The moment of truth!

KaixTakaoxTala- A lot!

ReixTakao - Not very many!

KaixRei & TalaxTakao - One.

DDV: I'm too lazy to get the numbers, Heehee!

Tala and Kai: Takao is ours!!!! In your face Kon!

Rei: -Runs away yelling about what a bitch DDV is...-

Takao: -Walks over to where Tala and Kai are doing a weird happy dance-

Kai and Tala: -Stop dancing and begin making out with Takao-

DDV: get a room, or a closet!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; if I did there would be a lot of TalaxTakaoxKai hottness in it!

DDV: On with the fic then. Oh yeah, one surprise pairing... You'll find out if you read!

* * *

"Takao, we need to talk." Kai told the younger bluenette, when all three of them were in the room.

Tala hadn't moved from his position on the bed and Takao was seated next to him, facing Kai who was sat in his desk-chair facing them both.

"Um...alright. About what?" Tyson asked wearily.

"Rei." was the simple response he received.

"What about Rei?" Tyson asked, suddenly worried. "What's happened to him?"

"Kai and I heard him talking to Bryan last night..." Tala cut in, "They were talking about you..."

"Me? What about me..? Rei was talking to Bryan?!" Tyson appeared outraged.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Takao... But Rei said...that he's only using you for sex." Tala lied, eagerly awaiting the reply from the youngest teen of the three.

Tyson stared, open-mouthed at the two older teens, a look of shock clearly etched onto his face.

"No! You're lying! Rei would never use me! He loves me!" Takao yelled, though his face said otherwise. He showed a pleading expression, as if wishing for it not to be true.

"That's what we heard, Takao. We're just looking out for you, as your friends and all." Kai told him, joining in the malicious lie that he had created...


	4. Chapter Four

DDV: I'm back! And sitting here at 2:57 AM listening to Linkin Park on Musicmatch Jukebox!

Takao: You say it like its a good thing!

DDV: HEY! It is! Maxie will do the disclaimer, not you!

Max: Death Dealer Vampire does not own anything to do with the Beyblade show. Just this story!

DDV: On with the fic!

* * *

/.../Telling, Part 2/.../

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Kai suggested, hiding a mischievous smirk.

Tyson ran out of the room and burst into Rei's, holding back the salty tears stinging at his eyes. Kai and Tala followed eagerly.

Rei got up off his bed instantly, looking very confused as he glanced to Takao's half-angry, half-emotionally-wounded form, then to Kai and Tala who soon appeared behind him.

"What's wrong, Takao?"

Takao broke down in a fit of tears. Tala didn't suppress a smirk as he watched their plan fall into place.

"Takao-koi, please tell me what's wrong." the Neko-jin begged, "What have they done?" He asked, glaring at the two boys in the doorway and crouching to wrap his arms around the distressed teen.

"They told me what you said to Bryan, Rei! Tell me it's not true!" He blurted out through sobs.

"What? What did I say?" Rei looked even more confused now.

Takao burst out from Rei's embrace. "You're only using me for sex, aren't you!" It was more of a statement than a question.

"What? No way!" Rei tried not to yell as his face contorted when he looked at the two boys sniggering in the doorway.

"Then how come I saw you fucking Bryan?" Tala asked, with fake sympathy for Takao.

Rei looked shocked at first, and then guilty. "I...I..." Rei didn't know what to say to this. "I'm so sorry, Takao!"

"I don't want to hear it, Rei! I can't believe you've been using me all this time! I don't ever want to speak to you AGAIN!"

"But, Takao..." Rei tried to reason with him.

"No, Rei, I don't want to hear your lies!"

Rei stared at the spot where Takao had been before he ran out of the room, crying hysterically.

"Way to go, Kon." Kai spat. The two ran from the room to find where Tyson had gone, leaving behind a very bewildered and suspicious Rei.

DDV: I was going to end it there...

Readers: NO!!!!!!!!!!!

DDV: OK! OK! I'll continue...

'I can't believe Rei would do that to me... I was stupid to believe that anyone could love me the way I thought I loved him. He just...made me feel so special, but now I know that was just an act...' Takao thought sadly, staring into his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His eyes glazed over as he took out his pocket knife and flipped it open... "Why should I suffer..?" He mumbled.

'Shit, where did he go?' Kai thought frantically.

"AGH! Where is he!?" He complained, trying to sound mad but sounding more worried for the boy. Which, of course, he was.

"What about his bathroom? It's the only place in here that we haven't checked." Tala suggested, shrugging.

Takao sighed, sitting down on the cold tile floor and bringing his knees to his chest. He pressed the metal to his wrist...

Kai and Tala burst through the door!

"Wah, no!" Tala yelled, flying at Takao and grabbing the knife to get it away from the disgruntled boy. Tyson didn't even struggle as Tala took the knife away and sighed in relief. Kai helped the younger teen up and took him to the bed so he could sit on a soft surface.

"Why, Takao? Does Rei really mean that much to you?" Kai asked, feeling sorry for him. He got no reply. Takao just stared at the floor, refusing to look at them both, so they wouldn't see his tears as he cried silently.

Rei paced his room, trying to relieve the anger he felt towards Kai and Tala without destroying anything, especially their faces! 'All they wanted was to split me and Takao up so they could take him for themselves...' He thought bitterly, 'And it worked...'

"Hey." Rei heard the familiar voice of his other koi.

"Oh, hey Bryan..." Rei muttered, unable to even fake a smile.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Bryan got straight to the point.

Rei hesitated a short while before replying, "Tala and Kai found out about us..."

"So?" Bryan snorted.

"They told Takao..."

"God damnit Takao, talk to us, please?" Kai almost demanded, but it only made things worse.

"Why couldn't you just have left me alone?" Tyson sobbed.

"Oh sure, and what would you have done with that knife if we didn't turn up?" Tala asked, rhetorically. They all knew what he would have done.

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" Takao stood up and faced the two older teens, glaring daggers at them both, "You don't care about me, nobody does! So just LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled, leaving Kai and Tala shocked.

"We told you about Rei because we care, Takao." Kai said softly, "If we didn't care about you, we wouldn't have said anything to you. We wouldn't have stopped you just then, either."

"Don't you see, Takao?" Tala cut in again, "We love you! Don't you love us?"

"You...you do?" Tyson asked sounding stunned. They nodded in unison. "I've...never heard you guys use that word before..."

"Well, we do love you, very much." Tala told him, smiling the sweetest smile he could muster. "Takao, do you love us?"

"Well, I guess so, yeah..." He managed to stutter out, not entirely sure what to say.

"Good." Was all Tala said to the teen before kissing him lightly on the lips.

* * *

DDV: WOW I wrote that much! -Pokes story-

Takao: Yes! I'm finally with Kai and Tala!

Tala & Kai: IN YOUR FACE, KON!

DDV: Review please! Oh and to answer a qustion I got in a review...  
Yes, there will be lemons! Love lemons, yay!

((I know I'm your beta reader and all, and I'm sorry but I can't write lemons... I'll try to do some I guess but it's REALLY not my strong point. I just read them... XD))


End file.
